Королева Виктория
Королева Виктория — монарх Великобритании, на которую работает Сиэль Фантомхайв относительно преступного мира, в качестве Сторожевого пса. Внешность В манге, Виктория, выглядит сильной и бодрой пожилой женщиной. Так как она склонна к моде, то одевается в стильную одежду. Первым же своим появлением, она произвела впечатление на Бардроя. Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 21, стр. 42 thumb|left|Юная королева Первом сезоне аниме, Виктория - невысокая девушка, которая всегда носит черное. Она часто одевает черную вуаль, которая закрывает все ее лицо. Когда же она снимает ее, то видно, что она молодая девушка с длинными, вьющимися, серебристыми волосами. К ней также пришита часть плоти ее покойного мужа, которая продолжает гнить и вызывает постоянное раздражение. Kuroshitsuji аниме, Эпизод 23 Характер Сюжет манги Арка Джек Потрошитель Королева Виктория отправила Сиэля Фантомхайва расследовать дело о проститутках, что гибнут на улицах Лондона. Она была очень встревожена этими инцидентами.Kuroshitsuji манга: Глава 6, страницы 8-9 Позже, Сиэль задерживает Джека Потрошителя и успокаивает королеву, сказав, чтобы она ни о чем не беспокоилась. Однако он никогда не рассказывал ей о настоящей личности Джека Потрошителя.Kuroshitsuji манга: Глава 13, страницы 13-15 Арка Конкурс Карри Victoria, having been invited as a guest judge, arrives at the curry contest via a horse. As she comes to a stop, she tramples her aide, John Brown; albeit, he soon recovers and announces that the Queen has something to say, and helps her down from her horse. Victoria remarks that the show was exciting and the fragrance permeating throughout the entire room makes her feel nostalgic, as at a time she had curry with Prince Albert on White Island. Victoria then bursts into tears, reminded of her dead husband, and John impersonates Albert with a hand puppet in order to console her.10 Once she calms herself, Victoria states that she is allowed one vote since she was invited to be a judge. She gives the trophy to Sebastian Michaelis, and proclaims him the winner because of the curry bun's ability to be consumed by anyone without utensils (in this perspective, it takes even children—the future, as she calls them—into account).11 Victoria tells the dismayed Agni that she has also enjoyed his curry.12 Victoria later observes Soma making amends with Agni, and she is relieved. Ciel questions the reason behind her arrival, and she says that she came because she has not seen him in a while, as he only sends letters and never visits. Ciel answers that someone like him should not be seen around her, and she disagrees. She remarks that how despite his youth, he performs his duties so seriously just like his father. Then, she comments emotionally about her husband and breaks down crying, causing John to use his Albert puppet once again.13 Subsequently, Victoria prepares to leave, and informs Ciel that she will have the Grand Chamberlain's office send the authorization documents for the Royal Warrant soon. She departs on her horse, and Ciel reminds John to accompany her.14 Ciel later realizes that Victoria had John slip an envelope into his pocket; the said envelope contains a note and two tickets to the Noah's Ark Circus, as an investigative assignment.15 Арка Цирк Ноев Ковчег Арка Дело об убийстве в поместье Фантомхайв Арка Частная школа Арка Лес ведьмы At the Buckingham Palace, Charles Phipps and Charles Grey inform Queen Victoria that they have finished analyzing the plant specimens that Ciel Phantomhive has sent them from Germany. Victoria reads their report and is startled by its contents. She panics out of fear, but John Brown swiftly allays her worry by impersonating Prince Albert with his puppet. Having calmed down, she begins to write a letter ordering for the eradication of the werewolf;20 she will subsequently instruct John to deliver the letter to Ciel in Germany.21 Сюжет аниме Арка Осколок надежды Арка Конкурс карри Арка Заговор и месть Цитаты Интересные факты *Королева Виктория и ее покойный муж принц Альберт были существовали на самом деле. Они жили и правили в то же время, что и в Kuroshitsuji. *В манге, Адзурро Венер и Гробовщик, единственные, кто высказал свое отвращение к королеве.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 3, стр. 21-24 Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 13, стр. 19 Примечания Категория:Персонажи Категория:Монархи Категория:Арка Конкурс Карри Категория:Арка Цирк Ноев Ковчег Категория:Арка Частная школа Категория:Арка Дело об убийстве в поместье Фантомхайв Категория:Арка Лес Ведьмы Категория:Арка Осколок надежды Категория:Арка Заговор и месть